


Pumpkin Chocolate Chip Muffins

by sufferin_g



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Mother's Day, all platonic!! no relationships, just autumn troupe being a family, tsuzuru cares ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24121303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sufferin_g/pseuds/sufferin_g
Summary: Late Mother’s Day fic about the Autumn Troupe doing stuff for Omi because he’s best mom
Kudos: 61





	Pumpkin Chocolate Chip Muffins

Omi woke up early and peacefully, the sun had probably not even come out yet except for a little light peeking out from the bottom of the window, reflecting on the furniture and darkness of the room. He sat up slowly and rubbed his eyes, running a hand through his hair as he checked his phone for the time only to flinch at the sudden light in his eyes, and quickly turned down his brightness settings.   
It was around five or five-thirty in the morning, and while he was tempted to turn it off and go back to bed for the first time in a while, he decided against it, stretching his arms above his head while thinking about what to make for breakfast, thinking of several options in his head.

‘Juza’ll probably want something sweet, so french toast? He and the kids like it when I make it for him, so let’s see, we could also go with eggs and italian sausage?’

He was already getting excited about all the different ways he could cook up something satisfactory, he pulled off the covers of his bed and got out of it, getting ready while muttering to himself. 

He looked across the room, smiling softly at the lump in Taichi’s bed, assuming the other hadn’t woken up yet until the light from the window shone on it, and he realized Taichi was in fact, not in bed, and what the thought was Taichi was just a bunch of pillows with a few stuffed animals he had won at the arcade with the rest of the troupe.

“Has he already woken up?” Omi muttered to himself, it was very unlikely for Taichi to get up before him, hell, it was unlikely for Taichi to get up this early, so of course he was wondering where the other had gone. Maybe later he could check Kazunari and Muku’s room, since he often hung out with them to talk about things like comics or recently aired television shows, where he’d make them snacks, normally just some scones or fixing up a plate of cookies, Tenma joining in frequently. So he could easily consider the possibility of Taichi sleeping over once in a while.

He was about to walk into the main area when he heard voices, he was unable to tell who exactly was speaking but it seemed to be more than two people. Worried someone could have got in, (even though he doubts that Chikage, maybe even Hisoka, would let that happen) he quietly turned the doorknob and gently creaked the door open and went to go look at what all the noise was about.

His eyes widened as he saw the rest of his troupe all huddled near the kitchen, all wearing aprons as they quietly talked and shouted at each other, Sakyo occasionally shushing them. 

Banri and Juza were both arguing, but it still seemed like they were trying to be quiet, as to try and not wake the entire building up, something they can normally not be very conscious of.

He couldn’t see Taichi well and- wait- he just popped up from behind the counter, cheerfully and nervously talking to Sakyo, he must’ve been crouching on the ground, but why? He scratched the back of his head with an embarrassed smile as he was being lectured by Sakyo, who had also been lecturing Azami, who was hunched over and laying his head on what seemed to be the only clean part of the counter.

Azami lifted his head up to say something back at Sakyo before making a small surprised noise, noticing Omi peeking his head out through the door of his room.

“Omi?”

All the hushed talking and shouting suddenly stopped and all his troupe mates looked back at Omi, now standing fully in the doorway, confused as to what was going on.

“Omi!” Banri fumbled with the strings of his apron, taking it off easily and hanging it on a chair. “How strange of you to be up this early!” “But I always wake up this earl-“ “Well in that case you should go back to bed! Sleep in some, we’ll uh, come wake you up later! We swear, right guys?” Banri hurriedly looked back to the others, who all nodded, except for Sakyo, who sighed and looked close to smacking himself in the head with his hand.

Omi looked at the desperation in their eyes and chuckled lightly, before walking back into his room and closing the door, then proceeding to put his phone back on his nightstand and get back into bed, slowly letting himself fall back to sleep.

Unknown to him on the other side of that door, his troupe mates all sighed of relief before proceeding to do what they had been planning for the past week.

Later that morning, maybe one or two hours later, Omi was woken up by Sakyo lightly shaking his shoulder, telling him to hurry and get up, then to come out of his room when he was ready. Omi was confused at first, then remembered what he saw earlier, and agreed while Sakyo walked out of the room, while Omi had begun to get ready for the second time that day. 

This time, he heard the same voices, but only louder, he couldn’t hear exactly what they were saying, but he could hear the faint noise of Sakyo telling Juza and Banri something about how “It’s too early in the morning to be arguing.”

The noises were put to a stop the moment he turned the doorknob with a click, and opened the door again, finding himself surprised with the pleasant smell of something sweet, and of course, his troupe mates standing in front of him, all holding their breaths.

They all seemed like they wanted to say something, before Azami clenched his fists, went up, and hugged Omi, taking the other by surprise as he slowly wrapped his arms around the other, and if he wasn’t surprised enough, he noticed himself being hugged by Juza as well, then Taichi, then Banri, who pulled in Sakyo as well.

When they had all pulled away, still leaving Omi shocked, Juza looked down at the ground, then back at Omi before saying what the others had all been wanting to say,

“Happy Mother’s Day.”

Banri quickly snapped at Juza, saying something like “I wanted to tell him first you asshat!” Which proceeded with Juza saying something back, Sakyo sighing and having to break up another fight, Taichi talking about how he wanted to all say it together, and Azami still recovering from the fact that he just hugged someone-

But it was all cut through by the faint, slowly getting louder laughter coming from the man they had worked all morning to surprise. Omi had felt the urge to hug all of them again, and he could, but first he had to focus on calming himself down and trying not to cry from happiness.

“Is this what you’ve been doing all morning?” He said with a soft smile while the others were both confidently, and nervously agreeing to. 

Sakyo coughed, drawing his attention, “Minagi said something about you liking these, or something like that.”

At the mention of Tsuzuru’s name, Omi sighed before smiling for what might have been the millionth time that morning, it was unmistakably the smell of pumpkin chocolate chip muffins, something he had mentioned having an interest in, though he was surprised the other had remembered, he’d have to thank him later by letting him drink more than his assigned limit of energy drinks and coffee.

Taichi bounced in his spot, “We’ve been planning this for a bit actually! Testing the recipe and all, and maybe we had to get help from the others, but we’ve been excited to do this for you!”

Omi looked at Taichi, then the rest of his troupe, “I don’t know what to say to this, this makes me so happy, thank you all.” He felt tears prick at his eyes, trying to turn away so they didn’t see, but they all smiled, glad they were able to do something nice for one of the people who made Mankai a comfier place.

Sakyo turned and began walking towards the kitchen, “Come on, we don’t want them to get cold do we?” 

As the other followed, taking cheerfully, (Juza and Banri somehow managing to get into another argument) Omi couldn’t help but look at them with pride, they had done all this for him, he couldn’t help but feel loved from his head to toes, no matter how cheesy it may have sounded. He felt a tug on his arm, looking down at Azami, who had been looking down, then looked up and smiled.

“We’re all lucky to have you, Mom”

Omi laughed and felt like crying again, and while going along with the rest of them, and he couldn’t help himself from thinking he was the lucky one for having found such an amazing family.

**Author's Note:**

> Would you all believe me if I said I wrote this because I wanted to have written the 1000th fic in the A3 tag


End file.
